


hunt

by luckylikeyou



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves, bottom jae, top younghyun, werewolf!younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou
Summary: jae is in the middle of the woods, completely lost, no cell signal, and the sun is beginning to set. he manages to stumble across a cabin in the woods, inhabited by a mysterious stranger that offers to let jae stay the night.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 23
Kudos: 289





	hunt

**Author's Note:**

> this is the nastiest thing i’ve ever written i’m sorry god... my longest fic on here and it’s 5.7k words of pure porn
> 
> this one is for u bottom jae stans 👏

jae is completely lost.

he set out to go hiking today, packed up all his gear and headed out on the trail at 3 pm. he’s hiked these paths a million times before, so he doesn’t understand how he could have gotten this lost. it’s been a few hours and jae can’t see any recognizable landmarks, the hiking path is practically gone, and to top it all off the sun is going to begin to set soon. jae sighs and wipes the sweat off his forehead. he’s got no signal on his phone, so the only option he has is to continue wandering around until he finds something familiar.

his legs are killing him as he trudges onwards, the light from the sun beginning to dim as it creeps further down to the horizon. the daylight is fading away upsettingly fast as jae continues to wander around, utterly lost. he wants to start crying at this point, until he sees a light a little ways away. he picks up his pace and rushes towards the source of the light.

as he approaches, he can see it’s a cabin. there’s a car path leading away from it, and jae sighs in relief, at least he has a defined path back to the city. he walks up to the cabin, debating whether to knock on the door or not. he could just follow the car path back to civilization, but god knows how deep he is in these woods, and the sun is almost out of the sky by now. he could also knock on the door and ask for a ride back to the city, but he doesn’t want to bother whoever is inside. when a loud snap of twigs behind jae makes him jump out of his skin, he decides maybe knocking on the door would be the better idea.

nervous, he walks up the creaky steps of the porch and approaches the door. the light from inside glows a soft yellow from behind the shades, and jae just prays someone is actually home and knocks. he holds his breath, anxiously waiting for a response. right as he was about to lose hope of anyone opening the door, it swings wide open.

a young man is standing there, probably around jae’s age, and jae has to stop his mouth from falling open. this dude is _ridiculously_ handsome, with messy black hair, prominent cheekbones, and dark, slanted eyes that are staring right at jae.

“can i help you?” the man asks.

jae forgets how to speak for a moment. he stutters before finally finding his voice.

“uh– yeah, i was out hiking, and i kinda um– got lost, and it’s getting really dark out, and i saw your cabin, and thought i’d see if anyone was home,” jae stumbles over his words. mentally, he’s kicking himself for acting like a complete idiot in front of this guy. “how far away are we from the city?” jae asks.

the man looks jae up and down, and jae fights the urge to squirm under his intimidating gaze.

“we’re quite a ways out, i wouldn’t go hiking alone out there while it’s dark,” he says and jae just nods in agreement. the man opens the door wider and steps aside. “come in, you can stay the night if you’re okay with that.” jae nods and thanks him quickly, stepping inside. 

the first thing he notices is the smell of something cooking, and he suddenly remembers how long it’s been since he has eaten when his stomach lets out a loud growl. the man laughs, apparently he heard it, and jae flushes. jae takes his shoes off and awkwardly trails the man as he walks towards the kitchen, leading him closer to the smell of food.

“you can eat with me, if you like.”

the man hurries to a skillet on the stove, flipping the contents inside, and jae creeps forward to see what’s inside. his mouth waters at the sight and smell of beef cooking in the pan. the man steps back once he’s made sure the meat hasn’t burned while he was talking with jae at the door, and turns the heat to the stove off.

there was so much steak in the pan, enough to feed multiple people, so jae asks, “do you live alone?”

“sure do,” the man confirms.

“then why did you cook so much?”

the man laughs a little. “i’ve got a big appetite,” he says, looking at jae in a way that makes him shiver.

“my name is younghyun.” he finally introduces himself, holding his hand out, and jae grabs it and shakes it.

“i’m jae.”

younghyun smiles politely and opens up a cabinet, pulling out two plates, one for each of them. he begins dishing the meat out onto the plates and asks, “you said you got lost, do you hike very often?”

jae’s face goes a little red. “yeah, i do, somehow i just got really turned around today,” he says, embarrassed. jae sets down his hiking gear as younghyun leads him towards a dining table. he sets the two plates down before going to get silverware, and jae takes a seat at the table. younghyun returns with the utensils and two glasses of water, and offers them to jae with a small smile.

“i don’t get visitors out here very often,” younghyun says, sitting down at the table. “it’s nice to not eat by myself for once.”

jae nods and takes a bite of his food. it feels so good to finally get some actual food in his stomach after living off granola bars for the past few hours.

“how come you live all the way out here?” jae questions.

younghyun thinks for a moment before responding, like he’s trying to pick and choose his words carefully. “i like the solitude. i think it’s better for me to live further away from other people.” he doesn’t elaborate further and continues eating.

 _that’s a little odd_ , jae thinks, and just hums in response.

jae sure hopes he didn’t just walk into a serial killer’s cabin in the woods, but younghyun seems innocent enough, if not a little mysterious. jae is grateful, though. younghyun offered him a meal and a place to stay the night, so unless he tries to kill jae in his sleep, jae just isn’t going to worry.

jae tries to pick up the small talk. “how old are you?”

“twenty-six. and what about you?”

“i’m twenty-seven.” jae responds, and it feels odd to say that. “i can’t believe i’m already that old, i feel like i haven’t done anything with my life since highschool.”

“i can understand that,” younghyun says with a smile. he hesitates a moment before asking, “so no girlfriend? or wife?”

jae laughs loudly, making younghyun raise his eyebrows. “no, definitely no girlfriend. not interested in a girlfriend or wife, if you feel me.” jae says, his face going a little pink.

younghyun chuckles too. “yes, i definitely feel you.”

so younghyun isn’t into girls either? jae’s face gets hotter. there’s a tension in the room now that wasn’t there before, and jae just coughs a little before returning to his food. jae can’t see, but he can feel younghyun’s eyes staring at him. he quickly finishes the rest of his beef, cleaning his plate, and looks up to see younghyun is finished too. jae doesn’t know how long ago he finished, but he knows younghyun has been watching him ever since.

jae swallows hard at the atmosphere. “thank you for the meal, younghyun. where do you want me to sleep?”

younghyun stands up and collects their plates, placing them in the sink. “you can sleep on the couch in the living room, if that’s alright with you,” he offers, gesturing towards the other room. jae nods and picks up his hiking gear and takes it into the living room, dropping it by the couch.

he plops down onto the couch and pulls out his phone. finally, he’s got a signal. not a very good one, but it will do. he quickly texts his friends and parents that he’s staying the night with someone and not to worry about him. he doesn’t specify who he’s staying with, because that would only make everyone worried that jae is sleeping in a strangers house. but he’s a grown man, he can handle himself.

he lowers his phone when younghyun enters the room. jae isn’t oblivious to the way younghyun is looking at him, and it makes him shiver. jae doesn’t comment on the growing tension between them, but he knows that they both notice it. jae just clears his throat and says, “thank you so much for letting me sleep here, younghyun. i don’t know what i would’ve done if i had to walk back alone in the dark.”

“i wouldn’t just let you go off at night by yourself, there are dangerous things out in the woods,” younghyun says with an odd smile. jae just swallows and nods.

“really, i appreciate it. i don’t know how i could repay you.” jae doesn’t realize how those words sound in this situation until they’re already past his lips. his eyes go wide and his cheeks are on fire. he can’t make eye contact with younghyun, but jae knows he’s looking at him.

“i’m sure we could think of a way,” younghyun says, and when jae finally looks up to meet his gaze, he has a sinister smile across his lips.

jae’s heart is thumping against his ribcage at younghyun’s words. is he really implying what jae thinks he’s implying? and if he is, does jae want this? younghyun walks towards jae with a predatory gait. he looks like an animal hunting its prey, and it makes jae dizzy. jae doesn’t even know this guy, he met him barely an hour ago, but he can’t deny younghyun is fucking _hot_ , and jae hasn’t gotten laid in months. it turns him on to think about getting fucked by a complete stranger as payment for his hospitality.

younghyun pushes jae backwards by his shoulders until he is pressed against the back of the couch. he climbs on top of jae’s lap, caging him in with his broad shoulders. jae is an inch or two taller than younghyun, but he feels so _tiny_ as the man pins him to the couch. jae’s heart is beating out of control at this point, younghyun is so close and jae can feel the heat from his body.

they don’t say anything, younghyun just leans in until he’s inches away from jae’s lips, waiting as if asking for permission. jae leans forward and connects their lips, and younghyun moans as jae relaxes into him. they kiss, wet and messy, panting against each other’s mouths. jae whimpers when younghyun bites his lip, and gasps when younghyun growls. younghyun’s warm hands find their way beneath jae’s shirt, feeling up his stomach and making jae squirm. he runs his thumb across jae’s nipple, making jae jerk, and he can feel the smile that spreads across younghyun’s face.

younghyun removes his mouth from jae’s before latching his lips to jae’s neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin there. jae moans out loud, his neck is so _sensitive_ , writhing underneath younghyun. he squirms, trying to get away from the sensation, but younghyun grips jae’s arms and pins them to the couch, growling out a “ _stay still_.” jae whimpers, not daring to disobey. younghyun’s lips continue attacking his neck, and while jae can’t see himself right now, he knows for sure younghyun is leaving big, dark bruises all down his throat.

younghyun leans back from jae’s neck, and when jae finally gets a good look at his face he gasps. 

younghyun’s eyes are glowing yellow in the dim light, and when he opens his mouth jae can see that his canine teeth are elongated. _holy shit._

now, jae has heard of werewolves before, but he’s never actually _seen_ one in person. they’re usually outcasts, people consider them too dangerous and unsafe to be around humans. thankfully, progressive steps are being made nowadays to help werewolves integrate into human life, although people still hold negative views towards them. god, now it finally makes sense to jae, how younghyun said it was “better for him to live away from other people”.

jae can’t help the spike of fear that goes through him. he feels bad because he knows werewolves aren’t inherently dangerous, but he’s never really seen one before. from what very little he knows about werewolves, he knows younghyun isn’t actually shifting right now. werewolves can go in a sort of in-between state when they’re feeling strong emotions such as fear, anger, or… arousal.

jae doesn’t know whether to feel scared or turned on. younghyun is still pinning his arms down, but now jae can feel sharp claws digging into his skin. jae is breathing heavy, and younghyun takes his chin in his hand and tilts jae’s face up to look at him.

“do you still want this?” younghyun asks. “i can’t promise i’ll be gentle.”

jae weighs his options. he can say no and go to sleep on the couch achingly aroused, or say yes and get rawed by a werewolf in a cabin in the middle of the woods.

jae nods his head pathetically fast.

a grin stretches across younghyun’s face, showing off his pointy canine teeth. he hops off of jae’s lap and grabs jae’s wrist, leading him into presumably his bedroom.

he pushes jae on the bed, rough and demanding, climbing over him and caging jae underneath him. now jae really _does_ feel like prey being hunted by a predator, as he lies trapped beneath younghyun. younghyun grabs at jae’s shirt, and instead of pulling it over his head, he takes one claw and rips it right down the middle. jae moans, blatantly turned on by the action, and younghyun wastes no time in kissing and biting down jae’s chest and stomach, leaving red marks from his teeth. fuck, once he’s done, jae is going to look like he got mauled by a wild animal (but that wouldn’t be too far from the truth).

he reaches jae’s pants and quickly unbuttons them, pulling both his pants and underwear all the way off, and jae is now lying completely naked underneath a still fully clothed younghyun. he squirms beneath younghyun’s gaze, the man’s eyes still glowing yellow. younghyun leans over and grabs something from the bedside table, tossing it to jae. jae’s cheeks go red when he sees that it’s lube.

“i’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to do it yourself,” younghyun says.

“w-what?”

younghyun holds his hands up and wiggles his fingers, showing off his sharp claws. “unless you want me to rip you to shreds inside, you’re gonna have to prepare yourself.”

jae swallows hard, his face heating up even more. he’s already naked while younghyun is still wearing his clothes, and now he has to open himself up while younghyun _watches_? his head spins in a cloud of emotions, mostly lust and embarrassment.

jae just takes a deep breath and opens the bottle, pouring lube over his fingers. younghyun is sitting at the end of the bed watching him with hungry eyes, his hand slowly palming himself over his pants. jae gets even more aroused at the sight, knowing that younghyun is getting off on watching him. he slowly reaches down and inserts the first finger, moaning softly at the feeling. he pushes it in and out, getting used to the intrusion. younghyun keeps stroking himself through his pants as he watches jae, urging him along with little comments like _just like that_ , and _c’mon, add another_. jae obeys and slides another finger inside. he lets out soft noises as he thrusts his fingers inside himself, spreading them wide and preparing himself for younghyun. jae feels filthy, he’s probably never been this hard in his life, just the anticipation of knowing he’ll have younghyun’s cock inside him has him dripping.

he pushes a third finger inside, moaning out loud at the stretch. his head falls back against the covers and he closes his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of touching himself like this. it’s been so long, _too long_ since he’s done this. every time he touches himself he only jacks off, and it feels so good to have something inside of him again. he moves his fingers faster, fucking himself on them and stretching himself open for younghyun. he opens his eyes again when he hears the sound of a zipper, lifting his head off the mattress and looking down to see younghyun at the foot of the bed pushing his pants down to his thighs. jae’s mouth falls open and his eyes go wide when younghyun tugs his underwear down as well.

“ _what the fuck_ ,” he whispers out loud.

younghyun’s cock is fucking _monstrous_. how the hell is he expecting jae to fit all of that inside himself? jae would say he’s scared but he can’t deny the way his pupils dilate and his mouth waters at the sight of it. younghyun notices him staring and smirks. jae had paused his fingering when younghyun pulled his pants down, so now younghyun grabs jae’s hand and begins guiding jae’s fingers in and out of himself again.

“perks of being a werewolf,” younghyun says with such a fucking arrogant grin on his face. jae wants to scoff but he just lets younghyun guide his hand and use jae’s own fingers to fuck him. “i think you’re gonna want to put a fourth one in if you want to fit me.” he lets go of jae’s hand to stroke himself and jae licks his lips at the sight of precum beading at the tip.

jae heeds his orders and slides a fourth and final finger inside. he groans at the stretch, but younghyun is right, a fourth finger is necessary if he’s going to be taking _that_. he fucks himself faster with his fingers, purposefully missing his prostate for the same reason he hasn’t touched his cock this whole time: he wants to make this last. he knows he will come way too soon if he touches himself now, and jae wants to come only once he finally has younghyun inside him.

jae can see younghyun stroke his own cock as he watches jae finger himself, and _god_ , how is he going to make it fit? jae’s mind races as his eyes trail down lower, noticing the unusual bulge at the base of younghyun’s dick. oh fuck. jae knows what that is.

it’s younghyun’s _knot_. jae doesn’t know too much about werewolf anatomy, but he knows that when werewolves have sex, when they come, they have knots that swell up and lock themselves and their partner together. jae bites back a moan at the thought, younghyun fucking him and then keeping jae on his cock and knotting him, forcing them to be locked together until it finally goes down. jae is leaking heavily at this point, precum drooling from his neglected dick.

jae finally breaks, begging, “fuck me, younghyun, please please please fuck me.”

younghyun lets out a growl at jae’s desperate pleas, shuffling up the bed until he’s between jae’s legs. he pulls jae’s fingers out of himself and grabs his thighs, spreading his legs wide. jae blushes and hides his face under his hands shyly.

“you’re so pretty, baby boy, don’t hide your face from me,” younghyun coos. he gently runs his claws down jae’s stomach, lightly as to not leave marks but still enough to make jae gasp at the sensation. “so precious, just wanna fuck you up and ruin you.”

jae whimpers.

“do you want that too?” younghyun asks, and jae nods frantically. he wiggles his hips, desperate for younghyun to just fuck him already. younghyun smacks his inner thigh lightly and says, “be patient. you’ll take what i give you when i give it to you.”

jae whimpers, watching younghyun pick up the discarded bottle of lube and slick himself up. fuck, he’s so hot, jae wants him on his tongue and in his throat so bad. he doesn’t even know if he could fit younghyun in his mouth, but he’d be more than willing to try. maybe another time, if he’s lucky.

younghyun scoots closer to jae, taking a hold of his cock and positioning it at jae’s entrance.

“you ready, baby boy?” he asks.

jae nods desperately. “yes! please fuck me, _please_.”

jae groans in satisfaction when younghyun _finally_ starts pushing in. he’s so fucking big, jae feels like he’s being split in two, but it’s so good. he can’t help the noises that come out of his mouth as younghyun continues pushing in, filling jae up. he can tell younghyun is affected by this too, letting out low moans as jae writhes on his cock. jae is squirming all over the place, he doesn’t know whether to pull away from the sensation or fuck himself back onto younghyun.

“stay fucking still,” younghyun growls out. he takes both of jae’s wrists in one of his hands and pins them above his head, using his other hand to grip tightly on jae’s hip, forcing him still. jae gasps, tries to move, but younghyun has him immobilized. he can do nothing but sit there and take it.

and take it jae does. younghyun’s cock keeps pushing in, deeper and deeper, and when jae thinks it’s all inside, _more_ just keeps filling him up. jae doesn’t understand how all of this is fitting inside of him, he feels like he’s about to break.

when younghyun’s hips finally, _finally_ , press flush to jae’s ass, he knows he's taken it all. jae feels so fucking full, filled up to the brim, he can feel younghyun all the way in his tummy. jae moans out loud, the sensation of being filled up so erotic.

“look at you,” younghyun coos. he releases his grip on jae’s wrists to pet his hair, minding his claws, deceivingly gentle. “you took it all so well, what a good boy!” younghyun praises jae, and it feels like he’s praising a dog.

jae doesn’t have to beg to be fucked anymore, because younghyun starts to move in and out of him torturously slow. he fucks jae with a slow and steady rhythm, letting him get used to his cock. jae appreciates the concern, but he wants to get fucked hard, ruined, _now_. he wants younghyun to fall into his primal instincts, lose all control, fuck jae like an animal.

jae gets so turned on by that mindset, that younghyun is a predator and jae is just his prey, laid out all helpless for younghyun to take as he pleases.

“faster,” jae demands, trying desperately to push himself back on younghyun’s cock. younghyun thankfully obeys, fucking up into jae harder.

“you like that, hm?” younghyun asks rhetorically. he fucks into jae with so much force it pushes him up the bed, never ceasing his relentless pace. jae moans loudly, and quickly covers his mouth with his hand to muffle his noise.

“no, baby, i want to hear you,” younghyun says, pulling his hand away from his mouth and pinning it to the bed like before. “i want to hear how much you _love this_.” he punctuates his two words at the end with harsh thrusts, and jae squeals.

“would you let anyone else do this to you? let any stranger take you into their house and fuck you?”

jae sobs out a “no!”

“that’s right,” younghyun snarls, running his hand down the marks on jae’s neck with a possessive touch. he leans in close to jae’s ear and whispers, “i’m gonna ruin you, baby. any time you have sex, you’re only gonna be able to think of me.”

jae lets out a loud cry as younghyun hits his prostate, making him see stars. younghyun smiles wickedly and begins aiming for that same spot, abusing jae’s prostate.

younghyun suddenly pulls out, and jae sobs.

“no, no, please! keep going, please!” jae begs, completely gone.

younghyun shifts on the bed until his back is against the headboard, and pats his lap. “ride me.”

jae is suddenly reminded of how younghyun is still completely clothed, only his pants and underwear shucked down to his thighs. the power imbalance is so hot, jae is naked and exposed all for younghyun.

jae awkwardly shuffles along the bed until he reaches younghyun, throwing his leg over younghyun’s lap so he’s straddling him. he grips younghyun’s cock and lines it up, moaning in content when the head slides back inside.

jae slowly sits on younghyun’s cock, taking it back in inch by inch. his legs are shaking as he tries to go slow, but younghyun is having none of this. jae can feel his sharp claws digging into his skin as he grabs at jae’s hips, forcefully pulling jae down onto his cock completely.

jae gasps, with this angle he can feel younghyun so _deep_. he lifts himself up and drops back down, bouncing on younghyun’s cock. younghyun leans up and begins kissing and licking jae’s neck and collarbones once more. jae is gonna look like a red and purple mess by the time they’re finished. he grinds on younghyun’s dick as said man continues assaulting his throat.

younghyun retracts from jae’s neck, and jae can see that his lips are swollen and red from sucking bruises into jae’s skin. he uses his grip on jae’s hips to begin lifting him up and down, fucking jae on his cock.

“oh, fuck,” younghyun whispers. he puts his hand on jae’s shoulder and begins pushing him backwards, until jae has to move his hands behind him and grip younghyun’s thighs to keep himself from falling all the way back. he looks down and is able to see what younghyun was exclaiming about.

with the way jae is leaning back, the very clear bulge of younghyun’s cock moving inside him can be seen through his tummy.

younghyun is so _big_ his cock is visible from inside jae. jae thinks he’s never been this aroused in his life. younghyun’s warm hand glides across jae’s stomach, feeling himself moving inside jae. it’s so dirty, so sick, yet jae can’t help but to moan at the sight.

jae is so turned on he’s aching, and he lets out a loud cry when younghyun finally wraps his fist around jae’s dripping cock.

“fuck, baby, you’re perfect,” younghyun says, jerking jae off. “look at that, look at me moving inside you.”

jae just nods and stares, hypnotized by the way younghyun’s cock bulges from his flat stomach. he’s getting so close, he isn’t going to last at this point.

“i-i’m gonna come,” jae whimpers, and younghyun just jerks him off faster.

“come on, sweetheart, come for me,” he urges.

jae finally lets go, coming all over younghyun’s hand with a loud moan. younghyun keeps moving his hand, milking jae dry until he has to tell younghyun to stop. jae is completely boneless, can no longer hold himself up or ride younghyun, just sitting there slumped over with younghyun’s dick still inside him, legs trembling.

he’s so dazed from his orgasm he barely registers younghyun pulling him up and off his cock, and repositioning him so he’s on his hands and knees. he squeals when younghyun pushes inside again.

“no, no, too much!” jae cries, his arms giving out underneath him. he falls to the bed, his face pressed against the pillow. he’s way too sensitive, he can feel younghyun _everywhere_ inside him, it’s too much.

“i’m not done with you yet,” younghyun threatens. jae is still shaking from his orgasm as younghyun thrusts inside him, ignoring his pleas. jae tries to pull away, he’s too overstimulated, but younghyun just holds him down. he just keeps fucking jae with no mercy, trapping jae in so he has nowhere to go.

he’s so sensitive, the pleasure is painful, but jae _loves_ this. he loves the feeling of being overstimulated, the feeling of younghyun fucking him with no regard for his comfort. it’s exactly what jae wanted, for younghyun to lose control and use him.

jae gasps as younghyun begins nailing his prostate again, making him writhe and moan underneath him. jae is in ecstasy, it hurts so good. he can feel his own cock start to harden again at the pleasure younghyun is giving to him.

it takes jae a moment to notice, but the pillow beneath him is damp. he reaches a hand up to touch his face, and he realizes his cheeks are soaking wet with tears. he’s crying because younghyun is fucking him so good, taking him apart and ruining him.

apparently younghyun notices the tears too, because he takes his hand and wipes jae’s cheek. “aw, are you crying, angel?” he asks gently, as if he’s concerned, but jae knows it’s just a front. he pulls jae’s hair and thrusts harder, causing a fresh wave of tears to pour down his face. jae sobs in pleasure, crying as he gets fucked into the mattress.

he’s fully hard again at this point. jae never thought he’d end this night by getting fucked until he cried by a werewolf, but he’s not complaining.

younghyun’s hips begin to stutter as his pace becomes erratic, and jae can tell he’s close. his claws are digging into jae’s waist as he grips onto it, and it’s painful, but jae couldn’t care less.

“want me to knot you, baby?” younghyun asks, voice rough and low.

jae had almost forgotten about the whole werewolf knot thing, but the more he thinks about it, the more turned on he gets. yes, god yes, he wants younghyun to knot him, wants younghyun to hold him down and force his knot inside, wants to feel younghyun’s warm come filling him up.

jae doesn’t know how many times he’s begged younghyun tonight, but he pleads with him again, “please! please knot me!”

younghyun lets out a low growl and begins fucking jae faster, deeper, and jae can feel the knot swelling at the base of younghyun’s dick, pressing up against him every time younghyun pushes in. jae could barely make younghyun’s cock fit, he doesn’t know how he’s gonna make this huge knot fit inside him as well, but goddamn does he want it to work.

younghyun is barely pulling out at this point, using hard, shallow thrusts and grinding himself against jae’s ass.

“ _knot me, knot me, knot me_ ,” jae chants, completely delirious.

younghyun follows his command and thrusts in one more time, and begins forcing his knot inside. jae’s mouth falls open, younghyun’s knot is stretching him so fucking wide, it feels like he’s gonna break in half. he can’t focus on anything else other than younghyun knotting him so _good_. it finally sinks inside completely, locking them together.

younghyun growls like an animal when he finally comes. jae is gasping as he feels younghyun coming and coming inside of him, filling him up fuller than he’s ever been before. his warm come never seems to cease, jae is in awe at how much is still gushing out and plugging him up. younghyun jerks his hips, grinding against jae as he pumps him full of his come.

he reaches down underneath jae and grabs at jae’s aching cock, jerking him off rapidly.

“c’mon, baby boy, come on my knot,” he encourages him. jae whimpers at the sensation of younghyun’s knot, come, _everything_ filling him up completely full. jae finally comes when younghyun’s knot shifts inside him and presses against his prostate, making tears roll down his cheeks again.

they both take a second to catch their breath. younghyun lets out an exhausted sigh as he collapses onto jae’s back, practically crushing jae underneath him. jae is face down and struggling to move, so younghyun just wraps his arms around jae’s waist and rolls them until they’re both on their sides, younghyun spooning him. they’re gonna be locked together like this until younghyun’s knot goes down.

they don’t say anything, jae just lies there, spent, until he finds himself drifting out of consciousness.

•••

when jae wakes in the morning, younghyun is no longer in bed beside him. he sits up and looks around. the bed sheets are fresh and clean and jae checks himself, and yep, he’s clean too. apparently younghyun washed everything up while jae was passed out.

he stands up and grabs his pants and underwear off the floor, pulling them back on. he would put his shirt back on as well, but currently it’s ripped in half. he grabs a random shirt from off younghyun’s dresser and pulls it over his head.

jae walks out of the bedroom, or more like limps, until he sees younghyun standing in the kitchen, scrolling on his phone. he lifts his head and smiles at jae when he walks in the room.

“good morning. sleep well?” he asks.

jae rubs his eyes. “yeah, you really wore me out.”

younghyun laughs brightly, a striking difference from his demeanor in bed last night. jae grabs his phone out of his pocket and checks the time, 11:47.

“oh shit,” jae exclaims. younghyun raises an eyebrow at him. “i gotta get back soon or else everyone’s gonna be looking for me,” he explains. jae quickly grabs his hiking gear from the living room and rushes to put on his shoes.

“wait, jae, let me drive you back to the city.”

jae looks up at him. “are you sure? i’ll be fine just hiking back.”

younghyun looks at him with a wry smile. “with that limp you’ve got?” jae blushes. “just let me drive you back.”

•••

“well, this is me,” jae says as younghyun pulls up to his house. jae’s been fiddling with his fingers anxiously, trying to keep up the small talk with younghyun on the ride back. “thank you for driving me back, i really appreciate it.”

the corners of younghyun’s lips quirk up in a smile. “you’re gonna have to repay me for it, though,” he says, mimicking jae’s words the night before.

jae’s face goes red. “um- in what way?”

younghyun smiles wider.

“your number.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everybody


End file.
